


Pool Party

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester moves to town, he catches the eye of one of the most popular kids in school, Castiel. But when Cas invites him to the biggest event of the summer, the pool party hosted by his family, will sparks fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

The Novak pool party was the event of the summer. Everyone who was anyone showed up there. Gabe and Michael and their cousin Bal had started throwing the party while they were still in high school and it just became a tradition year after year. Cas didn't have to do much work by the time he was a senior, the people who knew they were invited just got word and showed up.

Dean and his little brother were new to the school and hadn't made many friends, but Castiel liked Dean and had insisted that he come to the party. Cas was fairly popular, himself, because he was from the right family and everyone knew him by his older brothers. He was off-beat and sometimes considered a bit weird by the in-crowd, but they still accepted him as a "cool" kid. No one was too surprised when he invited the sort of outcast new kid to the party and one or two of the girls agreed that Dean was at least pretty cute.

Cas thought he was rather attractive, too, and seeing Dean in a swimsuit was certainly a bonus. Cas wasn't exactly egotistical, but he knew he had a good physique and was pretty ready to show it off to Dean. The new boy showed up with his little brother in tow, which was alright. Several underclassmen showed up, mostly the boys that were prospective football players and the younger cheerleaders. Sam looked somewhat uncomfortable, in his swim shirts and over-sized white tee shirt. 

Dean seemed comfortable enough, though, even if he didn't quite fit in with the crowd around him, wearing a pair of jeans and a well worn black tee shirt, he let Sam go find a kid he knew from some class, then looked around. Cas put his search to an end by walking over.

"You made it," He observed.

"Yup." Dean nodded and licked his lips. "So this is the main event, huh?"

"Yeah," Cas chuckled and shrugged. "So I'm told, anyway."

"What, you don't know?" Dean didn't seem to believe that.

"I know. I just, sometimes it's boring."

"Well, thanks for inviting me to the most prestigious boring party of the summer." 

Castiel laughed. "I imagine it will be less boring with you here."

"Oh really?" Dean turned to Cas, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket. 

"Yes," He nodded. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Yeah, under the jeans, didn't know if I'd be swimming." 

"You did get the part of the invitation that it was a pool party, didn't you?" 

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I knew, I just... didn't know if I, personally, would be swimming."

Castiel looked out across the large pool just a few feet away from where they were standing. Plenty of kids were already in the pool swimming, playing and laughing. They were tossing beach balls around or floating in intertubes. They picked each other up and tossed them into the water or splashed each other. He turned back to Dean.

"Would you like to swim?"

"Would you?" Dean asked, looking down at the shirt that Cas was wearing.

Cas looked down at himself, pursed his lips, then hauled his shirt up off his torso and tossed it onto a nearby lawn chair. While he wasn't a body builder or anything, Cas knew he was well built enough with a healthy tan. He didn't play sports or lift weights, but he regularly went running. Standing there before Dean in nothing but the blue swimming trunks with white flowers, Cas felt fairly comfortable with himself.

"Coming?" Cas asked, nodding to Dean's clothing.

Dean seemed to choke after hearing that question. He nodded and stammered, "Yeah, uh, yeah." 

Castiel quirked a grin at Dean as he watched the other boy fumble as he quickly pulled his shirt off and shucked his jeans, leaving his clothes on the same lawn chair as Cas's. When he came back over, Cas backed up towards the edge of the pool, watching Dean come towards him.

Just as Cas had expected, Dean looked pretty good in a bathing suit. He wasn't quite as tanned, but he looked strong, with muscular arms and chest. Castiel vaguely wondered how it would feel pressed up against that body and hummed to himself. Dean must have noticed his ogling because he suddenly wore this knowing grin.

"You just going to stand there or are you getting in?" Dean asked, walking right up to him. Up close, he noticed the slight nervousness hiding in Dean's eyes behind that cocky exterior and it was somehow endearing to Cas.

"How about you first," Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him forward. He dodged out of the way just as Dean nearly ran into him and let the other boy fall into the water with a huge splash. The move threw Cas off, though, and he ended up falling in right after Dean. 

They both surfaced at about the same time, Cas with his head tilted back to keep his longer hair out of his face, but Dean just surfaced with hair strewn across his brow and water running down his face. They laughed as they came up and Dean tried to glare at Cas.

"That was downright unfair." He pointed a finger at Castiel, trying to pretend to be angry.

"You survived," Cas shot back, unfazed. He reached out a hand before he could stop himself and brushed a bit of hair off Dean's forehead. "Mostly."

Other than treading water, Dean froze but Cas took it as a good sign, because he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes, letting Cas do as he wished. Given such open permission, he held his breath and before pulling his fingers away, Cas trailed his fingertips down the side of Dean's face.

Dean smiled as he opened his eyes and Cas slowly pulled his hand back. Their eyes met and maybe both of them were a little nervous, but it made his stomach do a flip and excited him at the same time. 

"I'm glad you came." Cas said openly.

"Me too," Dean nodded. "Thanks for the invite."

Another kid did a cannonball into the pool just beside them, splashing the both of them sending waves to push them away. They laughed and tried to block as much of the splash with their arms as possible, but it was useless, of course. Both boys soon got drawn into a volleyball-like game, tossing a beach ball back and forth across the pool. 

As the ball came towards Castiel, Dean dove for it, using Cas's shoulder for leverage as he practically collided into his back. He got the ball, though and sent it back towards the other team. After the move, he kept his hand on Cas's shoulder, pressing his chest into Cas's back in a way that was not completely unpleasant. Cas laughed and floated back into Dean.

"I could have gotten that, you know."

"I know," Dean said into Cas's ear. "But that was more fun." He drew his hand across Cas's back before pulling away, making Cas shiver, despite the warmth of the sun.

The games went on through the party and more casual touches and bumping into each other happened over the course of the night. The sun set and the party died down to a calmer setting. Tiki style torches were lit all around the back yard and Dean and Cas found themselves sitting on the bench swing away from the crowd. Their knees were touching as they both gently pushed against the ground to keep the bench swaying. 

No one was near enough to hear them but they could see everyone in the yard. Sam was sitting on the edge of the pool next to a pretty blonde girl with curly hair, both their feet dipped into the water, swirling around in it. They seemed happy. 

"I had fun tonight," Dean said, looking away from his little brother to Cas.

"You should come back to swim again sometime."

"Yeah... Maybe I will. Maybe we could watch a movie sometime."

"I would like that." Cas smiled, letting his shoulder press to Dean's.

"Me too," Dean said, as if just to have something to say.

They fell silent, just swaying the bench swing, feeling the warmth grow between them. After a moment, Dean took a breath to speak, but said nothing. Cas turned to him, questioning, but Dean just pressed his lips together and looked down. 

Cas looked down, then back up, leaned in a bit and waited. When Dean turned his head back towards Castiel and leaned in as well, Cas made his move. He held his breath and pressed his lips to Dean's, a little afraid of the possibility of this going horribly wrong. But it didn't. Dean pressed back and turned a little for a better angle. His hand reached towards Cas, but didn't know where to put it for a moment. Finally, his hand fell onto Castiel's wrist.

The kiss was chaste and simple, closed lips pressed together, noses pressed together, heads canted at awkward angles. It wasn't the best kiss, but it still made Cas's heart beat just a little faster. When they pulled apart, both boys were smiling broadly with a mixture of nervous and bashful emotions. The both chuckled soundlessly and might have leaned in for another kiss.

But right then Gabe came by and shouted something about Cas having a crush, ooh-ing and ahh-ing over it. Cas grabbed a flip flop and tossed it at his older brother, who laughed and ran away.

"Ignore him." Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean just laughed. "I think I can do that."


End file.
